Kari: Ice Swordsmen of The Mist
by AkAtSuKiRuLeZ
Summary: this is my idea of a female naruto who gets adopted by zabuza when she was young and her journey to become a great swordsmen i plan on making it a gaaxnaru sasuxnaru or itaxnaru please vote for you favorite.this is my first story so please review :D


_peoples thoughts/kari's mind thought_

**really loud screaming**

**kyuubi saying**

_**kyuubi's thoughts**_

**KARI: ICE SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST**

Infront of the gates of Konoha stood a 12 year old girl.The girl wore a tight black shirt with crimson flames on it. The girl wore a black skirt with shorts under.She had her kunai holester on her right leg.Black combat boots reacher her knees.Big icy blue eyes full of sadness and pain looked at the huge gates.Golden locks of hair with red streaks flowed with the wind.A huge zambatou strapped on her back proved that she happens to be a swordsmen.Six exotic whisker marks on her sun kissed skin.

"Halt!State your business in Konoha" a guard stated. Kari examined the guard then said in a monotone voice, "Kari Momochi is my name and i came to Konoha to become a ninja.I also need to speak with the Hokage and I need to fix my sword." "Very well young lady you may pass but make sure not to cause any trouble." "Dont worry I wont cause any problems." _'yet'_ though Kari. Kari walked past the guards and observed Konoha. _'Konoha hasnt changed one bit.__Why am i even here?Oh yeah dad wanted me to become a ninja and live in this dump.MIst is way better at least __I'm feared over there but here I'm hated.Those dumb villagers are going to try to kill me or worse.I can't wait __to have my revenge on those weaklings.' _were the evil thoughts of our favorite Kyuubi vessel.

As she walked around the village she saw a bunch of girls glomping a boy with a ducks ass on his head.Kari sweatdropped and felt sorry for all the girls because they waste their time on a guy who looked like he has a 10 foot pole shoved up his ass. The boy was good looking to Kari but then she noticed an all to familiar fan symbol on his clothes.An Uchiha!Kari's hated alot of things in her life.For example Konoha and snakes.While most girls will fawn over an Uchiha but sadly Kari isn't like most girls.Kari sealed her sword.She then went inside a bookstore and bought an ornage little book.Kari then threw it at the Uchiha and hit his head.

**SASUKE POINT OF VIEW**

_'Damn fan girls always chasing me around and calling me their prescious Sasuke-kun.I remember the one time __I went to Sakura's house and i saw a shrine in her closet about me.It had some of my hair a shirts.SHIVER.__I HATE MY BROTHER WHY DID HE KILL OUR CLAN! I'LL KILL HIM!I'll toture him for hours then his guts with __a kunai then eat his' BAM! 'WTF!!!'_

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

**"EVERYONE LOOK THE UCHIHA IS READING ICHA ICHA AND SAYING THE HE WILL GIVE MONEY TO THE AUTHOR TO CREATE MORE!!!" **To say the girls and women were mad was a HUGE understatement.All the females in the street got pitchforks and torches out of no where and screeched, **"KILL THE UCHIHA AND BURN ALL THE ICHA ICHA BOOKS ANY PEVERTS READING THEM WILL BE SENT TO A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!!!!!!!!!" **Lets just say Sasuke had to be in the emergency room with many others for a long time. Kari laughed at the Uchihas misfortune. Kari didn't hate Sasuke or anything it's just that he is an Uchiha and ALL Uchiha's are assholes. Kari concluded this when a few years ago...

**-FLASHBACK-**

Little nine year old Kari was searching for her wood to create a fire. "KARI HURRY UP AND GET THE WOOD ALREADY DAMMIT!" screamed an irritated Demon of the Mist Zabuza. 'yeah, yeah whatever you say old man.' Kari saw a bundle a wood and raced to it. Suddenly someone landed ontop of Kari and their lips sorta locked together. _'WTF!' _was all poor Kari thinking. Kari tried to escape but couldn't how sad. The boy then got off with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Umm sorry about that I was running away from some men chasing after me." apologized the boy. "Oh yeah I'm Uchiha Itachi at your service." Kari blinked then got a stick then hit the poor guy up. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ASSHOLE!YOU DON'T JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND KISS A GIRL!!" Itachi then took the stick and glared at the girl. Kari then looked at him carefully. 'Hmm his hair is in a low pony tail.Two weird looking marks under his eyes.Red eyes and muscular body this guy is hot!'Kari thought.Kari glared back and screeched, **"ZAAAAAABBBBBBBUUUUZZZZZZAAAAAAA!!!!!" **Faster than the speed of light Zabuza came with his sword ready to cut something up. Zabuza looked at Itachi and leaked out some killer intent

"What happened here?!" he demanded. Kari then did her puppy eye jutsu and said in a very KAWAII voice , "sniff he tried to molest me." Kari answered. Itachi looked at Kari with disbelief. "I didnt try to molest you, you crazy girl I fell down ontop of you by accident!" Itachi told Kari. Kari then flipped him off. "What the hell are you doing here Uchiha Itachi?" Zabuza demanded. Itachi looked at Kari then at Zazbuza and said nothing. Kari got pissed and screeched , **"YOU DIRTY WEASEL NEXT I SEE YOU AGAIN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU LESS OF A MAN!GOT THAT ASSHOLE!" **Out of fear Itachi nodded. "Now LEAVE!" Itachi then procceded to run for his life. Zabuza sweatdropped. "Kari you just scared and S-class criminal..." "so..." "Kari all Uchiha's are assholes and when you meet them remember to make their life a living hell." Kari nodded.Zabuza just shook his head and walked away.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Kari scowled at the memory of that asshole named Itachi.Kari then went to go buy and apartment until a voice stopped her, "It's been a while huh kari..." Kari turned around and saw old man hokage. "Old man nice to see you again.I haven't seen you since i was four." Kari told the Sandaime. "Kari now that you are back in Konoha what are are your intentions.Are you here for revenge?" "No I'm here to become a ninja just like my father wanted me to.Those were his last words to me.I promise to become the strongest and make sure his legacy to live on."Kari answered. "FATHER?!you know who he is?" "No old man I dont know my real father but when I left Konoha I met someone who both trained me and took care of me like a father would except I had to work hard for everything." "Who is your father?"Sandaime asked. Kari looked at the Hokage with tears in her eyes. "I rather talk about it in your office old man.I can't tell you yet old man but I need you to understand that he died a month ago and i still need time for myself."Kari told the Sandaime.The Hokage nodded and started walking away. "Wait!Old man I need you to enroll me in the academy so i can become a gennin!" Kari yelled. "The academy exam starts tommorow get ready and rest up.Good luck Kari when your ready to talk, I'm here for you."

The Hokage then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kari looked up to the sky that seemed to darken. Raindrops hit Kari's cheeks. 'The sky's crying for me too huh.Zabuza I hope your proud of me.Wherever you are I hope your having fun.' Kari walked around Konoha trying to remember her past. Suddenly Kari felt a horrible pain inside her head. Everything turned black...

**"SO WE FINALLY MEET YOU PATHETIC MORTAL"**

_'what the hell is that it looks like a mix of a bunny and a rabbit'_

**"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME I'M THE KING OF ALL DEMONS KYUUBI NO YOUKA"**

_'right and i'm kami'_

**"SILENCE MORTAL"**

_'ok kyuubi what do you want and why are you in my mind'_

**"DON'T YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND I SHO"**

_'shut the hell up furball and get to the point'_

**"FINE YOU KNOW THAT I'M SEALED UP HERE RIGHT?"**

_'...of course Zabuza told me about you'_

**"YEAH WHATEVER I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL TRAIN BUT FOR A PRICE"**

_'im not setting you free fox'_

**"NOT THAT YOU FOOL.I WANT YOU TO SIGN THE FOX CONTRACT SO I CAN ATLEAST HAVE SOME ****FREEDOM."**

_'deal but you better not cause any trouble or your dead fox'_

**"YEAH, YEAH WHATEVER YOU SAY MOM.SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT YOUR APARTMENT YOU DO ****HAVE TO TAKE THE EXAMS TOMMOROW."**

_'i know fluffy-chan but i was just wondering should i show my true power"_

**"FLUFFY-CHAN!?FLUFFY-CHAN?!?!WHAT THE HELL.HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT.I SHOULD ****JUST EAT YOU!!BY THE WAY YOU SHOULD BE THE BEST BUT DON'T OVERDO IT.YOUR AT LEAST ****JOUNIN LEVEL BUT YOU CAN'T LET EVERYONE ELSE KNOW.BESIDES YOU NEED TO ACT MORE ****YOUR AGE.YOU KNOW ACT LIKE A GIRL"**

_'what the hell is that supposed to mean you baka fox! are you calling me a tomboy'_

**"LOOK AT THE TIME KIT YOU NEED TO GET MOVING"**

_'get ba'_

_'Damn fox calling me a tomboy.Ok I may act guyish but not that much.' _While Kari was talking to herself she bumped into our favorite little avenger. "Watch where your going asshole!" Kari screamed at Sasuke. '_Woah a girl who __doesnt fawn over me.' _"hn" Kari got really pissed and did the one thing that came to mind she punched the Uchiha in the face. **"WHAT THE WAS THAT FOR!" **Sasuke screamed_.'That bitch!How dare she I am an Uchiha and no one __and I mean no one can punch me and get away with it especially a girl' _Kari too frustrated to say anything ran to her apartment.

Kari opened her apartment door and growled in anger. "How dare that Uchiha say that to me!" Kari went to her room and put on her pjs.Her pjs was an orange tank top with red shorts with a tale on the back. She put on fox ears ontop of her head. _'Wow a lot of things happened today.Damn Uchiha.Damn village.Hey kyuubi!'_

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT"**

_'why where guys looking at me with blood on their noses'_

**"GAKI I THINK THEY WHERE LOOKING AT YOUR BREASTS THAT SEEM TO BE MORE DEVELOPED ****THAN KITS YOU AGE.WHAT SIZE ARE YOU AGAIN?"**

_'ero-kitsune!!!!!i'm only a c-cup i think'_

**"YOU ASKED NOT ME GEESH WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD ONE"**

_'you just are'_

**"YOU JUST HATING KIT CAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A MATE"**

_'i soooooooo can get a boyfriend baka fox'_

**"HAHAHAHA I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT"**

_'lets make a bet then!'_

**"FINE I BET YOU CAN'T HAVE A MATE BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS AND IF YOU LOSE YOU ****HAVE TO MARRY ONE OF THE UCHIHAS AND IF I LOSE YOU'LL RECIEVE MY EYES"**

_'your on asshole!'_

Kari got on her bed and slowly went to sleep thinking about whats going to happen tommorow.Unaware of the laughter

inside her head.

_**"HAHAHAHA THE GAKI IS GOING TO REGRET THIS BET LATER ON AND I WILL BE THERE TO **__**LAUGH AT HER MISERY!!!!"**_


End file.
